Various kinds of sport players, coaches, head coaches, and the like sometimes capture video images of games and refer to the video images in order to improve the skill of the players and the strategy of the teams. In recent years, courts equipped with a plurality of cameras become widely available and, if games are played in such courts, after the game, it is possible to check the actions of the players and the entire team by the video image from various angles.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-167517
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 07-306012
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-177470
However, with the conventional technology described above, there is a problem in that it is not possible to create video image information related to a specific event.
From among pieces of video image information captured by each of the cameras in a court, the number of pieces of the video image information including a specific scene useful for a user is limited. For example, the specific scene is a shoot scene of a player and the like.
Here, if it is possible to create video image information that continuously follows a specific scene, the time and effort needed to refer to another piece of the video image information can be reduced, which is convenient. However, because the camera that captures the specific scene is dynamically changed and is not able to previously expect the timing at which the specific scene occurs, in general, in response to a request from a user, an editor usually refers to all of the pieces of the video image information captured by each of the cameras and manually creates the video image information on video images obtained from continuously following the specific scene, and thus, a large burden is placed on the editor.